This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for conducting analyses. More particularly, the invention relates to the design and construction of small, typically single-use, modules capable of analyses involving polymerase chain reaction (PCR).
In recent decades the art has developed a very large number of protocols, test kits, and cartridges for conducting analyses on biological samples for various diagnostic and monitoring purposes. Immunoassays, agglutination assays, and analyses based on polymerase chain reaction, various ligand-receptor interactions, and differential migration of species in a complex sample all have been used to determine the presence or concentration of various biological compounds or contaminants, or the presence of particular cell types.
Recently, small, disposable devices have been developed for handling biological samples and for conducting certain clinical tests. Shoji et al. reported the use of a miniature blood gas analyzer fabricated on a silicon wafer. Shoji et al., Sensors and Actuators, 15:101-107 (1988). Sato et al. reported a cell fusion technique using micromechanical silicon devices. Sato et al., Sensors and Actuators, A21-A23:948-953 (1990). Ciba Corning Diagnostics Corp. (USA) has manufactured a microprocessor-controlled laser photometer for detecting blood clotting.
Micromachining technology originated in the microelectronics industry. Angell et al., Scientific American, 248:44-55 (1983). Micromachining technology has enabled the manufacture of microengineered devices having structural elements with minimal dimensions ranging from tens of microns (the dimensions of biological cells) to nanometers (the dimensions of some biological macromolecules). This scale is referred to herein as “mesoscale.” Most experiments involving mesoscale structures have involved studies of micromechanics, i.e., mechanical motion and flow properties. The potential capability of mesoscale structures has not been exploited fully in the life sciences.
Brunette (Exper. Cell Res., 167:203-217 (1986) and 164:11-26 (1986)) studied the behavior of fibroblasts and epithelial cells in grooves in silicon, titanium-coated polymers and the like. McCartney et al. (Cancer Res., 41:3046-3051 (1981)) examined the behavior of tumor cells in grooved plastic substrates. LaCelle (Blood Cells, 12:179-189 (1986)) studied leukocyte and erythrocyte flow in microcapillaries to gain insight into microcirculation. Hung and Weissman reported a study of fluid dynamics in micromachined channels, but did not produce data associated with an analytic device. Hung et al., Med. and Biol. Engineering, 9:237-245 (1971); and Weissman et al., Am. Inst. Chem. Eng. J., 17:25-30 (1971). Columbus et al. utilized a sandwich composed of two orthogonally orientated v-grooved embossed sheets in the control of capillary flow of biological fluids to discrete ion-selective electrodes in an experimental multi-channel test device. Columbus et al., Clin. Chem., 33:1531-1537 (1987). Masuda et al. and Washizu et al. have reported the use of a fluid flow chamber for the manipulation of cells (e.g. cell fusion). Masuda et al., Proceedings •IEEE/IAS Meeting, pp. 1549-1553 (1987); and Washizu et al., Proceedings IEEE/IAS Meeting pp. 1735-1740 (1988). The art has not fully explored the potential of using mesoscale devices for the analyses of biological fluids.
Methodologies for using polymerase chain reaction (PCR) to amplify a segment of DNA are well established. (See e.g., Maniatis et al. Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, 1989, pp. 14.1-14.35.) A PCR amplification reaction can be performed on a DNA template using a thermostable DNA polymerase, e.g., Taq DNA polymerase (Chien et al. J. Bacteriol.:127:1550 (1976)), nucleoside triphosphates, and two oligonucleotides with different sequences, complementary to sequences that lie on opposite strands of the template DNA and which flank the segment of DNA that is to be amplified (“primers”). The reaction components are cycled between a higher temperature (e.g., 94° C.) for dehybridizing (“melting”) double stranded template DNA, followed by a lower temperature (e.g., 65° C.) for annealing and polymerization. A continual reaction cycle between dehybridization, annealing and polymerization temperatures provides exponential amplification of the template DNA. For example, up to 1 μg of target DNA up to 2 kb in length can be obtained from 30-35 cycles of amplification with only 10−6 μg of starting DNA. Machines for performing automated PCR chain reactions using a thermal cycler are available (Perkin Elmer Corp.)
PCR amplification has been applied to the diagnosis of genetic disorders (Engelke et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 85:544 (1988), the detection of nucleic acid sequences of pathogenic organisms in clinical samples (Ou et al., Science, 239:295 (1988)), the genetic identification of forensic samples, e.g., sperm (Li et al., Nature, 335:414 (1988)), the analysis of mutations in activated oncogenes (Farr et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 85:1629 (1988)) and in many aspects of molecular cloning (Oste, BioTechniques, 6:162 (1988)). PCR assays can be used in a wide range of applications such as the generation of. specific sequences of cloned double-stranded DNA for use as probes, the generation of probes specific for uncloned genes by selective amplification of particular segments of cDNA, the generation of libraries of cDNA from small amounts of mRNA, the generation of large amounts of DNA for sequencing, and the analysis of mutations. There is a need for convenient rapid systems for PCR analyses, which could be used clinically in a wide range of potential applications in clinical tests such as tests for paternity, and genetic and infectious diseases.
An object of the invention is to provide analytical systems with optimal reaction environments that can analyze microvolumes of sample, detect very low concentrations of a polynucleotide, and produce analytical results rapidly. Another object is to provide easily mass produced, disposable, small (e.g., less than 1 cc in volume) devices having mesoscale functional elements capable of rapid, automated PCR analyses of a preselected cell or cell-free sample, in a range of applications. It is a further object of the invention to provide a family of such devices that individually can be used to implement a range of rapid clinical tests, e.g., tests for viral or bacterial infection, tests for cell culture contaminants, or tests for the presence of recombinant DNA or a gene in a cell, and the like.